Ambush at Tarren Mill
Briefing The mysterious Elves of Silvermoon have sent a contingent of Archers south to survey the supposed Orcish threat for themselves. Our spies report that shortly after passing through the Alterac grasslands the Elves were ambushed by Horde troops. It is believed that these Elves are now being held in a small prison camp near the northwest region of Tarren Mill. Lord Terenas, fervently hoping to enlist the Elves into the Alliance, has asked that you search for the missing warriors and deliver them to safety. The Elves have sent a cadre of Archers to assist in your quest. You will also be provided with plans to construct an Elven Lumber Mill and the sylvan craftsman to operate it. '' Objectives * Rescue a captured Elven archer. * Return him to the Circle of Power. Background Milan and his commander arrived at Tarren Mill with a stalwart group of footmen, and were greeted by elven archers who had already prepared the village for war. They had located their captured brethren to the northwest, and were armed and ready to seek revenge. The enemy camp was too far inland for their warships to assist, so they made preparations to march. They briefly considered training more soldiers for the raid, but the archers were eager to spill orcish blood and convinced them to strike at dawn. Still fatigued from yesterday's march, they gathered around the Circle of Power at first light and prepared their weapons. Spies reported that many of the orcs had spread out to plunder the surrounding area, leaving a minimal guard at unorganized outpost. The Alliance force headed north and northwest in a tight group, wary of anything that moved. Startled orcs and trolls sent up war cries, but the Alliance force easily outnumbered them and slew them one at a time. They then quickly returned through the village and headed west to approach the camp, the guards came howling out after them as expected. They lead them further south and killled those who did not turn back. This they repeated until all the guards had been dispatched; then they rushed the tower as a group. Before they had time to destroy it, a deep horn sounded an alarm, and they had very little time to break through a section of wall and get inside before the remaining orcs returned. Once inside, the Archers tossed bows and quivers to the captives. They stood their ground until all was quiet. Cold and bleeding, the victorious group returned to Tarren Mill and immediately sent word of their success. Not a single orc remained in the forest; enemy ships nearby were quickly sunk to prevent further problems. The reclusive elves of Silvermoon bade them farewell to return home. Milan wasn't certain if they would persuade their leaders to join the Alliance. They had but a single night's rest before an elven destroyer arrived with orders to board ship and sail south, where the sounds of war were becoming commonplace.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide'', pg. 98, 99, 101 References Kategooria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign